Yin Yang
by ResDes2
Summary: Eclipse, what happened between Edward and Jacob when Bella went to sleep in the climax. Different than other stories. PLEASE REVIEW! BTW When writing about Jacob, I was picturing Steven Strait SO HOT! , who Stephanie Meyer wanted for Jacob in the movie.


Yin Yang

Yin Yang

Bella had finally fallen asleep. I loved her and everything, but I had to do this for her. I knew if she knew what I was doing, she would hate me. But since I'm doing this, I'll be able to control myself when I do what she wants me to do. She has her urges, and I have my urges. Mine are just stronger and less controllable. Just another setback to being a vampire, in love with a mortal, nonetheless.

Besides, there are other reasons for doing this. Jacob wants it. Therefore, it can't be that bad. Another reason, somewhere deep inside me, I want it. Not for the sex, even though that is a plus, but being close to Jacob. Something about him, I can't explain it. It's not love, but it's not a fling. Like Carlisle. I don't know. It's just he's the exact opposite, no matter how cliché that is. His extreme beauty, which he was born with, unlike me. Some people are just born lucky. His ruggedness. His, although appalling, delicious werewolf scent. His manliness. His personality. And last, but not least, his sexiness and rugged muscles.

I needed to control myself. I needed to control my sex hungers, and who better than someone I know and am attracted to? Then I could give Bella what she wants, and what I want.

Jacob laid in the sleeping bag right next to Bella. I stared at both of them and wondered how the sleeping bag had not exploded from excessive amounts of beauty.

Jacob stared at Bella's unconscious body and said, "I love her." He then looked up at me and said, "But I also love you. You know maybe sometime, we could…"

"I don't know if Bella could handle that," I told him. "Maybe when she's a vampire."

"After being with you, I don't think vampires are so bad," he said randomly.

"Then it will work out for everyone," I replied, "because werewolves, at least you, are not bad. But right now it will be just you and me." I kissed his lips.

"But what about…"

"Bella won't be bothering us."

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"She needed some help sleeping."

"You drugged her?"

"She needed sleep."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh, I've been a bad boy," I said teasingly. "Come on, let's get out of the tent where there's more room."

"And what about Bella?"

"You don't think I came prepared?" I grabbed a handful of body warmers.

"But then…"

"I knew she needed you and you her." Jacob got out of the sleeping bag to let me put the body warmers there, but I was mesmerized by his body. How could someone be that beautiful? It had to have something to do with turning into a werewolf. Everything about him was beautiful. His black hair was sort of long and wavy like a dog, but cleaner. His skin was dark, but not too dark. His eyebrows complimented his dark eyes, full, straight, and manly. Wow. He was so manly, even his eyebrows were manly. His nose was straight and flawless. His lips were a dark pink and beautiful. He had a bit of cute stubble above his lips and on his chin. There was a thin dent going down his chin. He bit his bottom lip while smiling in an erotic fashion. His face was chiseled. His neck moved immaculately to his torso with faint tendons popping out. His muscles were clearly defined. A faint ridge started at the top of his chest glided down his abdomen, past his belly button, and down into his pants. His arms grew from his muscled shoulders, with random veins flying past. His muscle fibers grew from his breast bone out to his chest. His nipples were small, dark, and on the corners of his amazing chest. His abs was in a tight oval, and each six were proportionate and mild. Two diagonal lines held up his abs and also went into his pants.

I looked back up to his face, innocent and looking like a teen god from MTV or some other shit like that. His head was bent down a little bit. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes were staring at me. His hair was ruffled and he was smiling an incredibly adorable crooked smile at me. It was like half of his mouth was a little lazy, but in a good way. God, even his teeth were amazing. He was so utterly adorable, but in a manly, adult way.

That reminded me, how long had I been staring? Oh God, I was so glad he couldn't hear my mind. _Am I really that good looking?_ He thought. _All I know is that he's hot._

"I know you like me," he said aloud, "but I have urges that need to be filled. So if you'd, please." His voice was smooth and silky. It sounded innocent, but manly. It flew around my body and held me snugly. It went into my ears and penetrated my brain like everything else about him. His voice gave me goose bumps, and I wasn't even cold. It felt so good. His voice hugged me so closely, but I wanted his physical self to hold me closely.

I broke out of my reverie to fill Bella's sleeping bag with body warmers and then quickly exited the tent to follow my almost love, Jacob.

Jacob was facing the other way, staring at nothing, but then turned his head toward me and smiled that adorable, crooked smile. He was as adorable as a puppy, but as sexy as a beach god. I wanted him so badly. I turned him around and stared into his longing eyes. They were filled with compassion, like a dog to its owner, although I would never think of him in that way. The moon reflected in the small top right corner of his eyes, making them twinkle. His mouth was pulled back in a straight line, except for the corners, which were slightly pointed up, as if he was about to burst into laughter.

I could have read his mind, but I felt like breaking the silence. "What?" I asked.

"The way you look at me," he replied. "I thought I was in love. It's almost like the way I look at you, I would imagine."

"Well don't imagine," I stated. "Just be in this moment. Only think about me. Because all I think about is you."

"Aww..." he commented, "how cliché." We both laughed a little. But I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed the small of his back and pulled him close to me. I squeezed him against me. His burning body felt so utterly amazing against my body literally frozen in time. If I could sweat, I would be sweating so much right now. I then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into my face. I immediately started kissing passionately. Before he could, I took my tongue and broke into his mouth. I breathed his exhale in which tasted like the woods. I grabbed his back and pressed his chest against mine. He did the same for me. With his other hand, he swirled my hair. I grabbed his ass, which made him jump and rub up against me.

His burning skin was as smooth and silky as the color of it. It was soft, but his body was hard. _I need to be closer to him._ While kissing me, he grabbed my shirt and awkwardly pulled it off. I laughed a little. Why was he so gorgeous? He stared at me like I stared at him. _Oh, his chest, his abs, his nipples, his body! So sexy. Oh, he makes me so hard. God, I can't wait until I see his penis…again. I can't wait for him to fuck me up the ass._ Almost the same thoughts…almost.

He pulled me close and started kissing me again. He felt my chest and abs and moaned. I loved it. I moaned too. We both fell onto the freezing (well, at least to him) snow. The snow quickly melted from the increasing heat from his body. He pulled me closer and closer to him that I stopped breathing. Well, I would have stopped breathing, if I actually was breathing. Just being this close to him took my breath away.

I slowly started kissing down his body to reach my final destination, his crotch. I kissed his cute little chin, and my lips were tickled a bit. I then kissed the side of his neck. He pulled his head the other way and moaned. I grabbed his chest as he thought, _Ahh, how ironic. It looks like a vampire sucking a werewolf's blood. Hah! Ooh…_ I grabbed his shoulders as I kissed between his chests. I groped his right chest, grabbed his left shoulder, and teasingly bit his nipple. He made a half-moan-yelp, like he was in pain, but enjoying it. _Ooh, how kinky. _I strangled his forearms while exploring his abs. They were just so amazing. Perfectly sized, with his skin so soft, but his abs rock hard.

I finally got to his work out shorts, which were drenched in his sweat. I grabbed his elastic waistband, and slowly pulled down while kissing just below his belly button. I could feel his enormous cock strain against the very top of my chest.

"Oh yeah," he moaned. "Oh, I like that. Oh please, release the beast." With his pants all the way off, I inspected his manhood. It was utterly amazing. It pointed down his body down the same ridge down the middle of his body. It looked like an arrow. It was so huge. It looked bigger than last time. Did it get bigger? When he grows, does his dick grow larger too? Awesome.

I licked from his testicles to the tip. I grabbed it with my mouth and pulled it up before grabbing it. I closed my mouth and pushed his head through. I would then lick his entire head. I flicked my tongue back and forth roughly over the tip. Next, with my mouth was as firm as possible, go down. Halfway down, I would suck like I was trying to get the last portion of a smoothie. I took my tongue and rolled it around his organ. He tasted so good. Of course I was sucking so hard, it was hard to move my tongue. My tongue was hard and rigid as it passed over my prize. Of course he was moaning the entire time. I went all the way down to his base, then came back up and started all over again.

Jacob was not only moaning, but yelling random things. He would scream, "OH YES! OH GOD EDWARD! OH YEAH, SUCK MY COCK! OOOOOOh, that feels so good." I wondered how Bella could stay asleep. He was just so loud. I wondered what he would sound like when we got to the sodomy. He was yelling degrading things that turned both of us on. "You like that cock? Huh? I bet you do. Take it like a man, you fag. I bet it tastes so good to you. It feels good to me." Then he did something that no one else had ever done to me. In a rage of passion, he slammed his crotch into my face. My face slammed into his body and his cock slid past my uvula. I had never felt anything like that before. It felt so kinky, so good. Good thing I didn't have a gag reflux anymore. Jacob yelled so loudly.

Although he didn't come at that moment. Actually, I had been blowing his cock for almost an hour. I was wondering why he hadn't come yet. Although I wasn't complaining. I mean I enjoyed his huge, delicious cock in my mouth. Was it another werewolf thing?

"You haven't come yet," I said aloud after I was finally able to pull my mouth away from his tantalizing manliness.

"I jerked off about four times in a row before I got here," he said.

"Gross," I replied.

"What? I wanted to be ready."

"So we could have a long fuck session?"

"Yeah. I knew you could go for a long time. Although, it sort of happened by accident. While my dad was away, I started to think about you. That got me hard, and I tried masturbating. Let me tell you, it feels so good. You should try it." I cringed a little bit. "God, I was making such loud noises. I almost broke the bed. I'd be surprised if I had come left, the amount I spewed. The first time, it got almost everywhere. The second time, I thought about anal sex. The third time, I tried gay porn, although none of the models were as amazing as you, so I thought of your body. And the last time, I thought about your face. God you're amazing."

That was flattering, in a weird way. "Anyway…" he said, but then grabbed my body and turned me around. He quickly ripped off my pants and stared at my cock for a second. Although only for a second, because he quickly stuffed my penis into his mouth. He wasn't very good, but who can resist a blow job?

I dived right back into his cock. We were both lying on the ground in a circle formation. From above, it might have looked like a yin yang symbol. My pale skin against his dark skin, we were almost exact opposites, fused together as one.

_All right, I like getting sucked, and his cock might be amazing, but I want it up the ass now. Please, Edward. Can you hear me? _I continued sucking my favorite forbidden snack. _Edward? EDWARD? _

"_What?_" I asked.

"Please?"

"Oh all right, but we're doing it doggy style."

"Haha."

"Oh, you think I'm joking."

"No. I think it's funny. You know, being a werewolf and all." He laughed again. His laughter, like everything else about him, was amazing. It was like a tiny chuckle, but amplified.

Jacob got into position. He laid on his knees and forearms. Because he was taller than me, he slid his legs farther out so I could put my legs in between them. Even in this whorish position, he looked sexy. His back muscles were amazing, how hard that was. I pulled his cheeks apart and slid my index finger in. I was prepping him. I twirled it a little, and then added my middle finger.

"Come on," he said, "I want the real thing." I grabbed my penis and held it at his asshole. I slowly twirled it around his entrance. "Oh, I like that." Before he would notice, I took my penis and slammed it in. I felt as his ass contorted to the size of my penis as it rammed in. Jacob made a yelp that almost sounded like a bark. If you were as close as me, your ears would have exploded. Although I'm a vampire. Don't try that at home.

"Did ya like that?"

"Uh huh," was all he could push out. I slowly pulled back and felt the inside of him. He was so extremely tight, even after what I did to him last time. He can really heal. The feeling of it rubbing against my cock almost made me come. It was fabulous.

I pulled myself out and slowly entered in again. He moaned as I went in. I slowly pulled out, then slowly came back in, teasingly. "Aw, come on," he said. "Hurry up. I want it rough."

I slammed inside of him. Instead of slowly coming back out, I quickly went to the end, and then rammed it back in. We both moaned intensely to compliment the intense situation.

"Grab my hair," he said. I did as told. I took my right hand and grabbed a handful of hair. "Oh, yeah. Now talk dirty to me."

I did as told. This was going to be fun. "Oh fuck. Oh, you fucking bitch." He started laughing, which made me stop for a second.

"Go on," he laughed. "I like dirty Edward."

"I like dirty Jacob. Oh, God yes. Oh, Jacob, you fucking whore. You fucking gay whore. Do you like this?"

"I...love this," he was barely able to pant.

"I bet you do, fag. Oh, shit. Oh, you're so fucking tight, you bitch. Oh, fuck me harder. Oh, you pillow biter. I'm the catcher, you're the pitcher." I continued, but it didn't feel so right. I wanted to be intimate with Jacob, not degrade him. I decided to stop him the best way I could. "Oh, take my big cock...you dog."

He stopped humping and turned his head around. "That was uncalled for." He smiled.

I grabbed his waist and spun him around. That felt so good. I could feel him slide around me, which also almost made me come. In one swift movement, I pushed him to the ground, pushed his legs up, and almost laid on top of him the way I was so close to him.

"Much better," I said.

"You were the one who suggested doggy style."

"Shut up, Jacob." I went slowly the rest of the time right before I came. I wanted to explore him. I first started with his best assets (although all of his assets were perfect), his cock and ass. The entire time, I felt each thrust, each difference in his ass. I felt the muscles in his ass tighten, and then loosen. I felt his cock. I rubbed it in my hands. I did not jerk it, I wanted to explore it. I felt each bump, the overall smoothness of it. I felt each different part of it. I tried to figure out how it could really that perfect. Almost as perfect as Carlisle's, which was absolutely, positively perfect.

I felt his entire body. I felt his legs, which were also somehow sexy. I ran my hands over his entire body. How could I be this lucky? I couldn't understand it. I felt every ridge, every bump, every difference that was on his awesome body. I loved it all. A little too much. I felt his entire body while fucking him for literally six hours. Bella was still fast asleep. I know, because if she had the faintest hint of consciousness, she would have woken up from Jacob's noises. Which were great as well. He explored me as well, except I explored his penis with my hands, he explored my penis with his ass. His arms held me physically; the look of his body and his moans, yelps, yells and screams help me mentally. I was surrounded by Jacob. All I could think about was Jacob.

I felt his face and kissed his lips, explored his mouth, and this made me go over the edge. I immediately increased tempo. His entire body jerked when I pushed in as far as I could go. It was like a tiny wave went across his body. The sound of my crotch smacking against Jacob was so loud it almost overpowered the moaning and yelling. I started jerking his amazing penis. His pre-come had covered his entire penis and my hand. Both of our bodies were drenched in his sweat. Suddenly, I pushed really far and hit something; his prostate.

This next moment was almost magical. Once I hit the prostate, a wave of pleasure shook violently through Jacob. He yelled, "Oh God! Oh fuck, I'm gonna FUCKING COME!" He yelled so loudly all the trees around us shook their snow off. This got me off. At the exact same moment as I did, the semen that had slowly been traveling through his reproductive system flew out of the tiny opening of his penis. That moment had been more than magical. It had felt so intimate somehow. It was like our souls intertwined at that moment. My semen flew deep into Jacob. Jacob's come had splattered literally everywhere. How could he have that much come? Some lingered on my hand. Some hit our faces and chin. But most of it landed on my body and his amazing body. Which only made him sexier. He smiled back at me, telling me that he felt it too.

I pulled out, but was still pretty hard. That simultaneous orgasm was one of the best things I had ever felt. It was sexy, but intimate. Was I falling for Jacob? I took my hand and teasingly licked off Jacob's come. He closed one eye, made an "O" formation with his mouth, sucked in, and then moaned. Could he be any more adorable? I licked all of his come from my body, and then got to his body. There was a lot between his chests and abs, which could not have been a more perfect spot. I licked his chin, and his stubble tickled my tongue. I licked the come off of his face.

"I can't taste your come this time?" he asked as I licked his right cheek.

"No time," I answered. "The fight is about to start. And would you want to taste my cock which has been in your ass?"

"I cleaned myself out."

"What?"

"In the shower, I took the shower head up, and with the hose, I..."

"EEEEEWWWWW!"

"What? You don't do that?"

"I haven't taken a shit in almost a hundred years."

"Then you really should," he joked, "you must really be backed up by now. Ughh."

We both laughed. "No time."

"Fine, but I'm getting back at you for this."

"How?" All he thought about was my body glistening in his sweat so I wouldn't find out.

"You'll see." I went down to his crotch and slowly pushed his cock into my tightened mouth. When all the way in, I rolled my tongue around his organ to lick the come off. I could tell he was gonna come again, so to piss him off, I pulled back and sat up. I grabbed my chest and squeezed while saying, "Mmmm...so utterly delicious."

"You cock tease," he said. " Get back down there and finish up!"

"Can't. No time." I stood up and walked over to the bush where I threw my clothes.

"You're giving me blue balls, you bastard!"I grabbed my underwear, but I stopped when I started thinking about Jacob again. I looked at him as the sun was rising. The way the pink light hit his skin, oh God. He somehow was even more attractive. Lucky I was hidden behind a tree, because I then realized I had started masturbating. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I tried to stop listening to his mind, but I couldn't. The way he thought about me made him even more attractive. Damn it.

It sneaked up on me. I realized I was about to come by myself for the first time. Well, not by myself, because I could tell Jacob was about to come as well. I l let out a soft moan as Jacob let out a pretty loud moan. Had we come at the same time again? When I finished, I looked down to see my come was all over the trunk of the tree, my hand, and my cock.

"Nevermind," Jacob yelled. "I just came again. I didn't even touch myself. I just thought about you, and I came again. Damn you and your sexiness."

"If I clean you off, you're just gonna come again."

"And that's a bad thing?" I laughed as I walked over to him. When I got to him, I grabbed my cock and rubbed all of the come off of it. I offered my hand to him. He took it greedily. "You know, I could have just sucked it off your cock."

"But then I would have come again. And I already feel naughty after masturbating for the first time."

"Oh and the hot gay sex doesn't make you feel dirty?" We both laughed. That proved it. I was in love with him as well as Carlisle and Bella. I'm in love with two guys? God, am I gay. And why couldn't I love Emmett? He deserved it. "And guess what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I made more." I turned around to see more come on Jacob. "Sorry, it was your taste."

I jokingly groaned as I bent over to clean him like a mother cat cleans their child. I sucked him off nicely last.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Nope," he was able to moan before he came onto my chin. I laughed a little.

"You make a lot of come."

"What? I'm a teenager who heals fast."

"That's good to know. Now you're lucky it only hit me because I was not going to clean you off again." I licked the come off of my body as Jacob's hand slowly slid down to his crotch. "Don't even think about it. Now get dressed. We have to go kill some naughty vampires. But not me. I'm a different naughty."


End file.
